Replacing Mom
by EmmaHotness16
Summary: Snake/Emma. After the accusations at Degrassi, Emma's mother leaves Snake but Emma stays with him. Emma feels the need to take care of him, clean for him, cook for him, and replace her mom, in all ways.. Snake begins to lust for her since it's the exact thing Emma wants him to do as she now wants him to herself. Warning: Smut. Lots of it.
1. I Just Want To Make You Happy

Emma's point of view.

Darcy had really ruined our lives with that accusation she put on Snake. As if our family needed anymore burden.

Snake didn't deserve this either, he was a **great** man, and I regretted all the things I ever did to him as a child, like even trying to insist he wasn't my father. Turns out, he was, he was that and more. He was a real man, who took care of another mans child, and really, I mean really, cared about her. He protected me from Jordon, he watched me grow up, raised me, and joined in on school projects with me when my mom was busy.

So that's why I stayed behind when my mom left him. I couldn't believe her. It was one of the few times I thought I actually hated her. I didn't miss her, maybe Jack, but not my mother. How could she just leave Snake after _everything?_ What Darcy said wasnt true, he'd _never_ touch her

After weeks of trying to clean up after him, and bringing him to bed, and listening to him wallow in his misery, I couldn't do it anymore.

I put my apron on, cooked him meals, and tried to replace my mom for him. He was starting to smile a little more, and thanked me a ton for what I was doing and I shouldnt even be here, but I told him I did.

I loved him.

Another night though, he was passed out on the couch with beer around him. Taking a leave from Degrassi was really hard for him. I was in my last senior year, and it wasn't the same without him.

"Wake up, Dad!" I said, reaching my foot out to kick his leg to wake him up. He wore a house coat, and only stirred, for the coat to bunch up as he did and _something,_ something I wasn't ready for, thrusted up out of his coat.

His long, thick cock.

I looked away, disgusted at myself for looking and then paused. It's not like it wasn't natural. And he wasn't my real dad or an ugly man either. Infact, I loved how smart and handsome he was. I hesitated, as I feel my curiosity grow and look back. Hes so passed out, how can he be so hard? What is he dreaming about?

Jay's was never this big. Or Sean. I can't help but bite my lip and then turn, going to the kitchen. I put the oven all, and call over my shoulder, "Dinners almost ready!" I pretend to not see him stir awake, and jump, closing his housecoat and looking at me.

He stares, and I peak over, "Hungry?"

He seems shy for a moment, or wordless. Then grins and comes over, tying his house coat, "Sure am." he kisses my cheek and I smile, tucking my hair behind my ears and open the oven.

((((((((((****)))))))

As I laid in bed that night, wondering endlessly how my mom could leave him again, I take notice that I don't care that she's gone because I'm here. I could do this. I could feed him, live with him, clean him up into the man he once was, and help him.. sleep with him too, if thats what he wanted.

I widened my eyes, not believing I just thought that but at the same time believing it thoroughly. I couldn't get the size of his cock out of my head. I use to bash Manny for flirting with all the boys, and I hated when the ravine rumors about me spread, and it was because I hated to admit I was a dirty girl, deep down. I was a control freak, but this was one thing I couldn't control. My thoughts.

I loved my 'phase' with Jay down at the ravine two years ago, loved it to the point I used my new found deep throat talent on Sean when we dated again. Who seemed to love it as well as taking my virginity. I didn't fully love sex. But who knows, maybe a man like Snake could teach me things..

I start to ache with the thought.

Snake would probably love it too, a young beautiful girl, wanting him this badly. As if the Darcy crush wasn't enough. I knew he had a small ego boost at that before rage and sadness overwhelmed him when she decided to press charges because he said no to her.

I wonder if he'd say no to me? I would be 18 soon, and I think me and him have more chemistry than him and **her.** Ugh, I always hated Darcy. To the start when she tried to take Manny away from me. I know she's jealous of our friendship, and now she was trying to get her claws on **my** man.

Now I can't wait for tomorrow. Maybe this was something I could add to the list of trying to help him and make him happy.

This was it, what I was meant to do. Replace mom.

((*))

Snake was having a small get together with friends, his buddies, Joey and them. They were going to try to cheer him up the next day for all he been through but he wasn't even ready or trying to get ready.

"Snake! Come on, I've been cleaning all day!" I exclaim as I park the vaccumm at the corner. I wore my mini jean shorts and a tight fitting white tank top that I knew swelled my breasts together. I no longer needed that Manny bra anymore. I was a young woman, and I hoped today Snake took notice.

Snake looked up from the newspaper and then sighed, "I don't want to have the guys here, Emma. I'm not ready to see friends.. or family."

I reminded, "I'm family?"

He looked up, shocked and then smiled a little sheepishly as he stood up. He was so tall, even for me and I bit my lip as he hovered over me and hugged me. "I know you are, Em." he said, "You're the best person I have in my life right now. I don't know how I could ever repay you or why you picked me over your mom..but thankyou. I'd be a mess without you."

My heart melted, and I gave him a big hug, and again felt his hard on against me.

Did he want me? Or were guys just always this hard?

I wanted to ask him why he was hard. I also wanted to drop to my knees, fish out his cock and suck it.

"Emma?" he snapped me out of my thoughts, now staring at me, wondering where I went off too and chuckled.

I blushed, "Sorry, I'm so tired... all the - cleaning." I spoke too soon, seeing him cringe. He felt bad enough as it was. "I like doing it." I insisted, putting my hand on his arm and he looked down, looking at it.

Sorely, he ripped apart from me and walked back to the couch to sulk about God knows what now. And avoided my eyes.

Snake, my father figure, and now my new love interest, was once the most outgoing and fun loving man I knew, but now becoming a withdrawn and depressed man.

"Stop." I snapped and he looked up, shocked, wondering why suddenly I looked so angry and my own blood boiling surprised me too but I was sick of it. "Stop brooding! I am here! I'm with you!"

HIs mouth dropped and I walked over to him, slumping on my knees in front of him as he sat on the couch, "Em, baby." he softened and cupped my face. "I know."

The emotion in his eyes told me he did .. but not what I wanted him to **know.**

"No you don't." I shook my head, tears burning my eyes. I was always a little dramatic like that but I couldn't help it, "You don't _really_ know." I choked on my words, "I clean up after you, I take you to bed, I tuck you in, I cook for you.." as I drifted off, my hands went on his knees, "I just want you to be happy."

"Em,." his eyes were held in agony before they glanced to my hands, and he swallowed hard. He seemed to shift to put a pillow over his lap too. Oh god, that was it! He was horny all the time over me, wasn't he? Cleaning up for him, being his maid.

I whispered and repeated as I slowly slid my hands up his knees to his thighs and under his house coat, "I just want to make you happy."

He closed his eyes, gasping a bit and I wrapped my fingers around that cock. I could almost barely wrap my whole hand around and bit my lip. He groaned and gasped again when I stroked up slowly and the back down quick. His eyes than shot open, "EMMA!" he shuffled his coat back together, and I stayed sitting on my knees as he tried to get up.

"This isn't right, you can't do that again." he slid around me, noticing as he stood, his cock was right in my face. "I-I'm sorry if I gave you any ideas- you're a beautiful girl, but you're like my daughter! And I'm too old for you." he struggled as he tried to explain, "We can't."

I wouldn't take this. I know I'm cute, more than cute, like the girl next door sort of way, with hazel eyes, long blonde hair and large C cup breasts. Never mind the tight body with long legs that drove most boys wild and now SNAKE, was saying no to me?

He looked beyond guilty and horrified as I began to cry. "Emma, Emma no please." he bent down and cupped my face. I tried to look away from him with a blurry vision. All I want is a real man, a man who'd finally just take care of me and Snake had been that man and still could be. Why was he saying no?

"I love you." He said, making it worse.

"Don't." I yank away from his touch, standing up and leaving. I stormed down to my room.

I hope this gave him a lot to think about.

 **Author review: Please leave me some reviews and tell me what you think. I always liked the idea of these two. Im thinking maybe Manny could come over, and get Snake while he's vunerable and her to take pity and sleep with him or fool around, causing Emma to be betrayed and feel jealous? Causing him to realise more how much he cares about her? Or should they just go straight to fucking. lol. REVIEW!**


	2. He Had To Have Her

"Hey Snake." greeted Manny, walking into the door with Emma. Emma led her in, wearing her usual summer jean shorts, showing off her long legs, and a tight white tank top.

Not as tight as Manny's though, or short as Manny's bottoms. Her ass practically hung out but that was Manny's signature. Her black bikini was showing through too, and breasts pushed up.

Manny smiled as she walked into the kitchen where he was and insisted, "We miss you at Degrassi, it's not the same without you." Snake was like another father figure to her. "I miss you at Degrassi too."

Snake looked up from his newspaper at the table, sipping on some tea and glanced more longingly at Emma. "Hey Manny." he muttered, missing all she was saying.

And even doing.

Manny eyed him up and down, noticing his new somewhat scruffy look. He wasn't putting on his best 'teacher' act and just looked like he had given up. Manny wanted to cheer him up, and only knew one way of making a man happy. She went to him, and squeezed his shoulder, practically purring in his ear, "Spike was stupid to leave a man like you." she kissed his cheek.

Snake snapped out of it, turning his head and just blinked. It meant nothing. Manny had always been his daughters best friend, and another student of his he adored dearly. She had a good heart. Even despite what the guys at school said or did with her.

"You'll find another woman soon." as Manny suggested this, Snake cornered his eyes at Emma who walked around the room, rolling her eyes.

Emma's been ignoring him for a week now, and when he did try to force her to answer questions, she never looked him in the eye when she spoke.

Kinda like now.

"We're going to go swim in the pool." she remarked and opened the back door, leaving.

Manny paused, glancing between them and noticing the tension. Snake sighed and tried to look back down but was focusing too hard on the paper. Manny could tell something was on his mind.

"You okay?"

"Fine, Manny. " he looked up and forced a smile, "Go swim."

Manny slowly strutted to the door and then leaned on it, looking back at him, one hand on her hip and eying him. Snake deserved to be happy. She was sure Snake could easily find another woman, even Mrs H if he truly wanted to touch that again. She couldn't help but feel rather guilty though as well to the situation Darcy put him in. Darcy was her friend, and she was livid in what she did to Snake and Emma's family.

If someone didn't suck his dick soon, Manny would volunteer herself- she owed him. She giggled at that thought and left with that.

Snake looked up, and then slowly got up, peaking out the window and tilting his head.

Emma was by the pool, dipping her toe into it and wearing a tight red bikini now. Her developed breasts squeezed tightly into the top and she tossed her hair back out of her face before turning to Manny who too slipped her top off, the two giggling together about something before jumping in.

Snake cursed, closing his eyes and felt himself harden. Since Emma-well, you know, grabbed his cock the other day and gave him that look like she'd do anything for him to fuck her- Well, it's been agony since and hard erections every time he thought about her.

He wasn't stupid. He knew Emma was a beautiful girl, and trust him when he said he'd fuck that little ass before she could scream his name- but she must be confused. She must be acting out, or missing her mom. She deserved a boy her age, not an old man like him. He could only take care of her as much as he could while her mom was away.

Still though, Snake kept an eye on Emma swimming and then tanning with her body spread on a towel as he began to stroke his painful hard on- missing Manny come back into the back door.

She needed some water to drink, and when she opened the door, she saw just what he was doing and silently gasped. He still hadn't heard her, since Snake was really stroking himself now, to the point he was hissing and moaning.

He leaned on the sinks counter, and looked down at his cock as he panted and was about to come. Images of Emma came to his mind, down on her knees, like the other day- this time with her mouth open.

Snake groaned (almost there), and began to fantasize about her, calling him 'Daddy' like she sometimes did.

Manny went to leave, blushing, but stayed and then shut the door loudly, raising a perfect arched eyebrow.

He was so huge; Manny couldn't help but notice, and admire. Ok, okay, call her Degrassi's slut, or whatever they called her, but Snake deserved this. In a way, she loved him. Cared about his feelings. She loved Spike too, but she was on Snake's side for this. Poor man.

He looked caught like a deer in the head lights, horrified and embarrassed, trying to zip up his jeans. "MAnny - I .. I was-"

She had to stiffle a small laugh, going over to him and stopping his hands from covering himself up. "Snake it's natural for a man to do this." she then paused, and tilted her head to see out the window, not putting it together that Snake was looking at Emma to make himself come. She checked to see coast was clear.

Emma wouldn't want to walk in on this and Manny didn't blame her. It wasn't like she's always wanted Snake or anything, its just right now, she could see his desperation, vulnerability and she always found the way he took care of this household kind of sexy. He did afterall also give her a place to live when her own Dad kicked her out.

Lets just say, she was more into Craig or Jay Hogart, but would fuck Mr S to make him feel better if she had to.

Manny began to unzip his pants and he shook his head, trying to grab her wrists, "Manny stop!" she was so determined though, bending down onto her knees.

"Snake, you want this."

He groaned, looking down at her dark puppy eyes and the way her tits were out from her black bikini, her wet dark hair tossed to the side. "It's not right." he said.

She shrugged innocently, and looked at his cock with want, "I don't care. You need this."

Oh Christ, he did. He torturously glanced out the window again to Emma, her sleeping on the towel, lying on her back now, ass out, hair falling down her back.

He groaned, hard again and now feeling Manny's tongue licking up and down his throbbing shaft.

"Manny stop- no, I'm your teacher- and- UH! Ohh fuck. I-I've never cheated on Spike before, and I don't think it's a good idea to start cheating now with her daughters underage friend. I love them you know.."

Manny's deep throating him now, and he damn near drops back against the counter, clenching the edge.

"Jesus fucking christ." he pants.

Manny tears away for a second, panting to catch her breath, but still stroking, and smiles up at him as he groans and looks down at her with hunger and confusion.

"You want me, Snake. And you know it." She purres, "I have a tight ass, great tits, and I've seen you look at them before. Just take this as it is. A good blow job from a younger girl who just cares about you. You're my best friends closest thing to a father."

"Oh Manny."

"I have no intention of letting Emma find out what we're doing. I just want us all to be happy ."

Snake now shook his head more frantically, grabbing Manny up and forcing her away from his cock again. "I can't do this." She mentioned Emma, and now he was shoving her out back the door, zipping his pants up. "Please don't do that again."

Manny's mouth dropped, before he closed the door, leaving her back outside with Emma.

Far by the pool, Emma was thinking to herself, clueless of what had happened between her Step Dad and best friend.

 _((Emma's thoughts/point of view...))_

 _I know that I'm going to hell for my feelings and thoughts. Well, I'm not entirely sure if I am going to hell because who knows, maybe hell isn't real? But in many ways I feel like I am in hell since Snake had said no to me and I'm finding myself wanting him more and more_

 _It makes my skin crawl now that I know he's touched my mother. All I want is him to touch me, and me only._

 _I really am trying to ignore him, but it's impossible. The way he demands my attention with those deep, sexy green eyes and study gaze. Those lovely, masculine hands that are strong yet gentle at the same time. I imagine those hands running down my body, then through my blonde hair as he slides inside me for the first time, with my legs wrapped tightly around his big waist.  
_  
"Em, are you okay?" I heard Manny and snapped out of it. I smiled weakily and nod. I love her, she's my best friend . But I don't think I could ever tell her about _this._

I needed these erotic, hot, perverted images of me and Snake out of my mind. Maybe I should see a shrink. Maybe he or she could help me understand why I want him so bad, the man who is practically my father, to fuck me raw and senseless all night until I'm so sore, I can barely walk the next day.

"Fine." I squeek, trying to keep still as she lays down next to me and all I feel is my core getting hot and wet.

(((((((**********))))))))

Snake was in the living room while Emma went to bed hours ago, and he was still hard, his head in his hands and mourning the haunted thoughts he was having of her. He pictured her down on her knees, or laid out on his bed, even just kissing her.

What was he going to do with this problem? Lusting after his step daughter now. If she never gave him the hint she wanted him, he'd stop obsessing over her right now, knowing it was forbidden but it was too late. now

Meanwhile,

Lying upon her bed, Emma was wearing only her tight tank top, that her hands were slowly pulling up, curiously groping her own breasts with a man on her mind.

She bit her lip, then reached between her legs and sighed as her pointer finger found her clitoris. She rubbed against it in little circles, closing her eyes and spreading her knees. She didn't do this a lot, not since lately.

Suddenly, as the lust-filled thoughts of her step-Dad dominated her mind, orgasmic tremors fluttered between Emma's legs. She switched fingers and began vigorously flicking her middle finger against her swelling clit. She quietly gasped at every quake of pleasure as her orgasm slowly grew, and before long she was squirming over the covers of her bed and near climax.

((*))

Upstairs, Snake lifted his head from his hands, hearing a muffled cry from Emma's room. He got up slowly, and went to investigate, calling her name once but she hadn't heard.

As he walked down her stairs, quietly, he understood why she hadn't heard. He heard a louder moan and something that made his cock harden in that instant.

"Fuckkkkk," Emma hissed, rubbing her little clit furiously, "Oh god." She whimpered before dipping her fingers into her tiny pink hole.

Snake could not believe what he was hearing. Was Emma alone? He didn't hear any loud male breathing or groaning but... he knew that some men were quiet as a mouse as they fucked. How... he had no idea. _**"Is she fucking some guy under MY roof?"**_ He thought, becoming furious as her moans became louder.

He couldn't take it anymore, and finally stormed down to the last step, looking straight at her bed to see her on it, and...

Emma was on the verge of an orgasm. Snakes jaw dropped as he saw the beautiful fucking sight of his 17 year old daughter. She had her legs spread wide, and her panties hanging around her knees. Her tank top was lifted above her beautiful, yep, C cup breasts with the prettiest pink nipples he'd ever seen. But Oh, God... her pussy. She had her fingers flicking over her engorged clit, and her slit was glistening with her need. He felt his cock twitch as she moaned loudly, closing her eyes as she was about to cum.

He couldn't handle this... he wasn't thinking straight... but God, he couldn't look away from her. In fact, he had to have her. He would make her his. If she wanted him, she got him. He just hoped she could handle it.


	3. Just Us Now Baby

Emma was on the verge of an orgasm. Snakes jaw dropped as he saw the beautiful fucking sight of his 17 year old daughter. She had her legs spread wide, and her panties hanging around her knees. Her tank top was lifted above her beautiful, yep, C cup breasts with the prettiest pink nipples he'd ever seen. But Oh, God... her pussy. She had her fingers flicking over her engorged clit, and her slit was glistening with her need. He felt his cock twitch as she moaned loudly, closing her eyes as she was about to cum.

He couldn't handle this... he wasn't thinking straight... but God, he couldn't look away from her. In fact, he had to have her. He would make her his. If she wanted him, she got him. He just hoped she could handle it.

Snake stormed over to the side of her bed, pulling her hand away from her cunt. Her eyes shot open and widened as she was torn away from her orgasm and whimpered all the while being shocked that Snake had caught her in the act. She gasped loudly and then yelped when he grabbed her by her leg, pulling her to the edge of the bed and her yelp made him lose it.

He was going to fuck her god damn brains out. "You wanted this?" Snake asked, panting and lust in his eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Emma asked him and looked around her room. When had he come in? She yelped again when he spread her legs, and dropped to his knees. "W-wait." she blushed, and panicked, totally at his mercy.

"Hold your legs back." He looked up at her, over her slim tummy and big breasts. Her chest heaved, from being scared, but then her eyes clouded lustfully back, and held her legs.

Emma moaned as she felt her step father's tongue run up along her slit. It didn't help she needed to cum badly. Was this even real?

Snake looked up at her as he licked up her slit, and he pressed his tongue flatly against her clit, licking it like a cat drinking milk. He felt her twitching, and grinned when he saw her reach her hands under her thighs and pull her legs back further, moaning. Her eyes were full of lust and the need to cum..but fear still in her eyes too. He was going to drink all of her cum.

She was younger, and far more beautiful than her mother. He could see himself easily falling inlove with her. This was it, he and Emma were going to begin something big, something new, dirty and hot.

He began sucking on her engorged, pink clit, as his hands began running up and down her inner thighs, bringing goosebumps to her flesh. He let go of her clit, bringing his finger to it, looking up at her. "You like your step Dads tongue on your hot pussy, Em?"

Emma moaned loudly, her eyes shut tight, still not believing this was real until he bit her playfully and she cried out, "Yes! I Do!" her pussy seeming to cream more from his dirty talk, but she was feeling too shy to talk.

She didnt think this would ever really happen. Her mother would kill her. Oh but Snake, jesus, he was making her feel so damn good

"Tell me Emma, tell me how much you need me to make you come" He smiled as he rubbed her clit some more

Emma whimpered and sobbed, then he stopped and she hissed through her teeth, clenching them together. "Snake I want you! I want you to eat my pussy! Please -UH! Don't stop!" Her cheeks were flushed, and he smiled, realizing she was blushing.

"If you insist." He laughed and began licking her clit again before his finger found her hole, pushing his index finger into her tight little cunt and wiggling it, making her moan.

Emma began to sob, needing release. "I-It feels so good... Don't stop..." she purred, tossing her head back as her father finger fucked her while licking her clit.

"Oh, I will make you feel so good you won't be able to think about any other man again." Snake said, and Emma's body shivered before pulsing and trembling.

"I'm coming!" His tongue fucked her harder, his hands reaching up and grabbing her tits, groping them selfishly "Oh Snake! Oh-FUCK! YES..."

Emma screamed as she came, her pussy creaming all over her daddy's tongue buried deep inside of her, her nipples standing erect against his fingers.

"Mmm, that's it... your cum tastes so good... Did you like what I did to you, Em? Is that what you wanted?"

"Mmm... yes, Snake..." Emma said softly as she was coming down from her high.

"Well, baby girl, it's time to give back..cause I want this badly too." He pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side and then reached down to his pants. He unzipped it, instantly feeling relief on his pulsating, hard cock and pulled down both his pants and boxers.

His angry, fat cock sprung out, pointing directly at his girl's pussy. Her eyes widened at how big and angry it looked. She had seen it before but... she couldn't imagine it fitting in her little pussy.

Snake smiled at Emma's reaction, and twitched his cock before gripping it. He crawled up on the bed beside her, turning to face her pretty face. He pointed his cock directly at her mouth, stroking it up and down, over the big, angry head.

"Okay, Em, time to open your pretty little mouth for me." He said scooting closer to her mouth.

Emma opened her mouth, protesting, "But Snake- it'll be too b—!" She was cut off by his cock being stuffed in her little mouth.

"Oh, yes, that's it. Take Daddy's cock." Snake moaned as he felt her begin to suck on his cock, her head turned to the side and moving back and forth over the head.

"Mmmm..." She moaned on his cock, always loving to suck dick for her previous boyfriends but Snake was so big... She was worried her mouth was gonna get sore...

"Mmm, baby, you are such a good cocksucker... now open your throat, I want it in all the way..." Snake pushed his step daughter's blonde hair behind her ear as he shoved his cock further into her mouth, right down her throat. She started to make some gagging sounds, causing his dick to twitch.

"Relax your throat, baby... and take all of Daddy's dick down your little throat." He cooed her, feeling her relax and he pushed his cock all the way down her throat, "Breathe through your nose." He felt her breath against his belly via her nose. "Good girl." He slowly slid his cock out, it making an audible pop as it left her mouth. He rubbed the head of it against her flushed pink lips. "I need to fuck you Emma." he told her and she sucked him harder, he continued to speak, knowing she secretily really liked it, "I'm going to be the **only** man you'll fuck for now on."

He got off the bed and moved between her legs, tapping his dick against her wet clit. "I'm scared." Emma admitted, eyes like a scared kitten.

"Don't worry, baby girl, Daddy is gonna make you feel so good...It's just us now baby."

Emma hated to admit him calling himself her Daddy was REALLY turning her on. Spike would have a heart attack knowing what they were doing behind her back.

Snake smiled down at Emma as he began sliding his cock up and down her slit, causing her to squirm beneath him and cry out.

"Please, put your Cock in me already!"

 _ **Author: More Reviews and you get more chapters! Snake is two minutes away from fucking the shit out of Emma**_


	4. Let Me Come

"Please, put your Cock in me already!" Emma moaned, feeling his cock push against her opening.

"Oh, you want this big dick inside of you, little girl?" he grinned, loving her reaction to his teasing. He put a little bit of pressure on her tiny hole with his dick, and felt her gasp. "Tell me how bad you want it and I might give you what you want.."

"Yes, please, Snake, fill me up with your big cock!" Emma saw his eyes darken with lusts, " I need you to fuck me now..." Emma whimpered and moaned, pushing her hips up against him, trying to force him inside of her. He knew it wouldn't be that easy since she was so small.

He pushed his cock harder against her opening, his head popping in. Emma whimpered, "Oh, God, it's so big!" Snake felt like he could just cum. He pushed further until half of his cock was inside of her.

She was moaning and squirming, wanting more of him inside of her. . "You're beautiful, Em." He pushed another inch inside of her.

"Yes, yes! Please give it to me!"

He shoved the rest of his cock inside of her until his balls was touching her cute ass. "Oh, Fuck, baby... your pussy is so tight and wet. I'm gonna have to fuck you good for being such a little slut, letting your Step Dad do this to you."

They stared into anothers eyes, and Emma bit her lip and he smiled.

He started to pull out of her, until just the tip was inside of her and then shoved it back inside. Making for slow, deep thrusts. Emma was moaning, her eyes tightly closed and her fingers digging into her bed. "Yes, Snake! Give me that cock! Punish me with your dick!"

Snake moaned, loving how dirty his girl could be. He gave her exactly what she asked for. He began pumping in and out of her tight pussy, making her buckle beneath him. She was fucking herself on his cock. He reached down and started rubbing her little clit, making her gasp and moan beneath him.

He pulled out of her suddenly, making her whimper. "Em, you're gonna ride my dick now."

Emma sat up immediately, nodding. "Mmm, I would love that..."

Snake laid in the middle of her bed, propped up a little against the headboard and stroked his dick, watching his step daughter.

Emma wasted no time, and climbed up on her step father, putting her long legs on either side of her daddy's hips, and grabbing his shoulder she lowered her pussy to his cock. She gasped as she rubbed the tip against her soaking slit, and leaning forward... She kissed Snake deeply. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, moaning as she lowered her tight cunt onto his big, hot dick.

"Oh, FUCK, yes. Daddy your cock feels sooo good inside of me." Emma moaned out, her voice a little pitched, and panting as she began riding her stepDad.

Her hands were on his shoulder for support as she leaned up to kiss him more. Snake was in fucking heaven, and felt his cum boiling. Not only was his sexy step daughter fucking his dick but she was kissing him too with passion.

Emma's tits were bouncing as she rode Snake, bouncing up and down on his big cock. He began grabbing her tits, squeezing them and flicking his finger over her nipples. She moaned loudly, and he felt her cunt grip his dick like a vice. "Fuck, Snake! I am gonna cum... UMMMM..."

"You fucking cum when I say you can cum." Snake growled, pulling her off of his dick and pushing her onto her stomach. He pulled her ass up, pushing her legs together and pushed her head down into the sheets.

Emma was so in heaven and bliss she didn't notice what was going on and closed her eyes and moaned on the bed. She didn't see the lust and hunger in the older mans eyes.

Snake could never come back from this now. She'd be his addiction. "You're mine Emma. I'm gonna make you cum and you'll fuck me any time, any place and any potion I want you in... And you better not cum until I say so. Understand me?"

Emma shivered, but nodded. She knew he meant business. She looked back at her step father who was suddenly hovering over her. She felt him running his fingers over her slit and then watched as he slapped her ass, causing her to jump.

At that moment he shoved all 8' inches back into her hot, wet hole. He began fucking her hard, his balls slapping against her clit. She began trembling, obviously on the verge of cumming and trying so hard to hold it back.

"Are you gonna cum, baby girl?"

"Mmmm, yesssss, daddy!"

"Don't you fucking do it until I say so!" He slapped her ass again and dug his fingers into her.

Emma whimpered, begging, knowing she was gonna cum any second with her daddy pounding her poor little pussy. "Dadddddy," She whined, "PLEEEASE let me cum! Pleease let me cum all over your cock!"

Snake shoved his big dick in and out, watching as he was splitting his step daughter wide open. He saw her breasts jiggling underneath her as he fucked her into her mattress. "Ok Em, come now. Comebaby. "

Emma moaned loudly, cumming 10x harder than she did when he was tonguing her pussy. Her cunt constricted around his dick, having spasms as she came. Her body was twitching and her back arched, pushing herself further onto his hard dick.

Snake was losing it. "Fuck, Em, I'm going to come inside you."

Emma couldn't think of something more better. "Do it!" Snake, being hers forever? Why not? Everything she ever wanted.

She wiggled her ass against his cock, inviting him to fill her up.

"Here it cums, baby girl!" Snake shoved hard into Emma's tight cunt wrapped around his cock and came so hard. Spurt after spurt releasing his baby making juice into her tight hole. "YES, FILL ME UP, DADDYYYY!" Emma cried out, tightening her pussy around him as she felt his hot cum hit her insides. She closed her eyes and almost smiled, knowing she had now seduced Snake into this.

Snake slowly pulled out of Emma wincing. He was so sensitive. He stood back, watching his cum dripping out of her slit. Her body glistening in sweat.

His eyes widened suddenly, staring at his white gunk dripping out of his step daughter. "Baby, are you on birth control?"

Emma sat up, laying on her back, her hand running down her body, almost inviting him to come back over.

Emma giggled, watching his face. "Relax. Yes, Snake, I am on birth control." she leaned over to grab his hand, "So you can fuck me," he fell back on top of her, staring into hers eyes." ..whenever you want."

Snake shuddered and then kissed her, deeply.

Nobody could ever find out about this.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Emma asked, pulling away and he carressed her hair.

"Of fucking course I do." he went serious and told Emma sternly, "You realise this means you can't fuck, or date any other boys."

Emma bit her lip smiling, cuddling back into him on her bed.

Exactly what she wanted.

"I love you Snake."

His breath was shakey, and his hands wouldn't stop roaming her beautiful tight young body, "God I love you too, Em."


End file.
